Activate the Turrets
by Z-Day
Summary: A short story I came up with out of boredom. Its basically a start of the first quest in the Borderlands DLC: The Zombie Island of Doctor Ned. Involves Lilith the Siren, Roland the Soldier, Brick as himself, and Mordecai the Hunter. The ending is just left up to your imagination. The main person listed is Roland because he is disabling the turrets. Rated T for language and violence


Activate The Turrets!

The four vault hunters completed their fast travel into Jakob's Cove. What they saw, they didn't expect. The soldier Roland, Lilith the Siren, Brick, and Mordecai the hunter saw a blood bath on the platform they now stood on.

"I swear to you all I've never been here. My handiwork is still cleaner than this." the massive human Brick said, hefting his SES Munitions Shotgun.

Lilith walked forward and was followed by Roland as she nudged a body whose head was smashed under two suitcases.

"Really Brick, I couldn't tell." Lilith said, sweeping her Tediore SMG across the platform.

"Over here!" a mechanical voice said energetically

The four saw a grey claptrap robot waving at them near the entrance of the platform. The red bloodwing on Mordecai's shoulder screeched while flapping its wings as the four walked over to the small robot.

"Greeting vault hunters and welcome to Jakob's Cove. In most cases I would be giving you the standard greetings from us claptraps but Dr. Ned wanted me to inform you of a situation in the town. We have a little bit of a…uh…outbreak all over the place and our town's defense turrets are shut down. If I may be so kind to ask and with the promise of a reward from the doctor, help us by turning on the defensive turrets. Please take a left down through the swap. You will be able to find the town very easily." The claptrap then turned and quickly wheeled towards a door in a building built into the hill, opened it up, entered, and quickly closed it.

"Anyone else want to shoot those claptraps?" Brick asked popping his neck.

"I find them quite cute and funny mister berserker." Lilith said and with saying that she walked across the ramp and took a left down a hill.

The four walked down the hill with Roland walking behind Lilith who walked in front of Brick. The hunter took out a blue Maliwan Exploding Revolver and watched his surroundings with his ally bloodwing. The group all of a sudden heard a sloshing sound as they began trudging through water.

Mordecai brought his head up and simply said, "We're being followed."

He whirled around with the revolver raised as the barrel planted itself against a limping form. It all of a sudden moaned and tried to swing at the hunter when a quick breeze was heard and the figure's head fell to the ground. Mordecai had drawn his sword faster than the wind and he just held it at a 90 degree angle in his left hand as it dripped an almost black liquid. The bloodwing screeched and more figures suddenly rose from the swampy water.

The four were being assaulted from in front of Lilith and Roland, the left of Brick, and in the direction Mordecai was facing. A stream of green bile swung in an arc, coating the four. A blue glow erupted from each of the vault hunters.

"Our shields are down!" Roland shouted

"God damn it!" Brick said.

As a figure lurched towards Lilith, its head exploded from a blue energy pulse from her left hand. Brick was firing into the quickly rising and shambling figures with his shotgun while Roland laid down his Scorpio turret in the direction they were originally going. Mordecai had sent his bloodwing which easily tore through a whole line of the attackers easily with its sharp talons. After a thirty minute swarm, bodies littered the swamp and darkened the water further with their blood. The four vault hunters checked their ammo as they started to quickly go the direction they were headed to previously. They seemed to be unfazed by the attack as Roland deployed another turret that seemed to be regenerating SMG, Combat Rifle, Revolver, and Shotgun ammo.

"Amazing how Dahl comes up with stuff like this." Roland said taking combat rifle clips.

Mordecai voiced his opinion, "Hyperion is better in my opinion soldier boy."

"Jakobs bitch one shot and you're dead." Brick laughed. "SES is good for the clip and rate of fire."

Lilith laughed and jumped over the rocks and landed with a splash. "C'mon boys, lets see what that town is like. My Tediore and my Maliwan will want to kick your asses if you don't hurry up."

When the four climbed over more rocks and onto a dock, they saw a sparking gatling turret nearby and two others by a house and a bounty board. They saw a bunch of holes around the place where similar acting people who attacked them were crawling out.

"I can get these turrets calibrated if I can get cover. I'll throw my Scorpio down there and you all can help distract these…zombies. We'll get this placed cleared in no time." Roland explained.

"I'm not arguing but I'll tell you one thing: I see a familiar face in the house." Lilith said pointing.

When the other three looked at where the Siren was pointing, they saw Patricia Tannis peeping out a window in their direction.

"What the hell is she doing here? Last time I remember she was in her dig site screaming at a bunch of Rakks to quit crapping on the crystals." Mordecai smirked at the thought.

Brick wheeled around and punched the head off of a zombie that was reeling back to puke on them. He then turned to the bloodwing on Mordecai's shoulder and asked sarcastically, "Didn't hear that did you birdbrains?"

The bloodwing screeched in Brick's face as Lilith said, "Lets go boys. The barfbags are waiting to have their head blown off."

Lilith then ran forward and jumped off the dock, initiating her phasewalk in a fiery entrance as she landed in the middle of a cluster of zombies. Brick cracked his knuckles and started laughing maniacally, running off the dock and started punching zombies. Mordecai drew his sword and a revolver then sent the bloodwing out before jumping off the dock as well. Roland ran and jumped to the platform the turret was sitting on.

"Eat lead dead head!" Roland shouted, firing into a cluster of zombies. As they fell down dead, Roland threw a Scorpio turret next to Lilith as she reappeared in another fiery explosion.

Zombies fell down dead in heaps of flames, crushed heads, and a hail of lead as soon as Roland calibrated the first turret.

"One down two to go." Roland said to himself as he threw a turret down to replace the one that expired and self dismantled.


End file.
